creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creepypasta Wiki
(Ch-ch-changes) Turn and face the strain http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ASannse%2FImportant_Updates_on_Wikia%E2%80%99s_New_Look Great, changes a-coming in wikia formatting. Brace for impact, ETA, ~Oct. 20 "As of now, we have identified the widget dashboard -- which includes the shoutbox -- as one of the most underutilized features. So, the widget dashboard will not be available on the new skin." (TL;DR: NO MORE SHOUTBOX) Rename an Article TO RENAME AN ARTICLE IN TWO EASY STEPS: 1) Move the page 2) Delete the old page It's actually that simple! Using the form on the Move page will rename the page, moving all of its history to the new name. ClericofMadness 04:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Little suggestion Hello, dear editors. Maybe we could create a box or section on the mainpage saying "Creepypasta of the Week" or something like that, in which we present some new, unusual, obscure OC or popular creepypastas, that aren't used on /x/ that often. It would be fun for the readers to ... "discover" ... new pasta. And we could have nice debates about which creepypasta we choose blah blah blah. What do you think? Please be scared. Yours sincerly, Antennastoheaven 19:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Awesome idea. What do we need to do/know to get it going? StabbyStab 19:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Not much at first. Maybe at first a Creepypasta. :D Then we'd need just another section on the main page, maybe under "So, what is this?". Or we could design it as a box. I see if I can design a box. --Please be scared. Yours sincerly, Antennastoheaven 20:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Look here: Is this okay, folks? --Please be scared. Yours sincerly, Antennastoheaven 20:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Awesome idea is awesome and vital. Picture of the day too? HandsomeChris 20:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Liking it quite a lot, nice work. MEANWHILE 20:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) @Chris: Picture of the Day would be too much. There are not enough creepy images on the net and only 30% of those images are so creepy that they would deserve the "creepy pic of the day"-status. And we'd forget to update anyway. But "Picture of the Week" would be okay. @MEANWHILE: Thanks. @all: So, guys, we have to decide. What's the first Creepypasta of the Week? My suggestion would be Richard Pryor. It's not as good as Dod Burt or suicidemouse, but it has potential, it's pretty obscure. And it's pretty scary. Please be scared. Yours sincerly, Antennastoheaven 20:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Picture of the week would be much better. I read Richard Pryor and it looks cool. HandsomeChris 20:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Creepypasta of the Week (8/16 - 8/22) *My suggestion: Richard Pryor. Please be scared. Yours sincerly, Antennastoheaven 20:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *I added some pretty cash ones last night. I like The Gambler or Exam or This Time. ClericofMadness 21:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It is said that if you follow a certain youtube link posted by an unknown person on a certain imageboard, you will be greeted by a man with blonde hair, who will sing you a song from a time long since past. He will tell you four truths: He's never going to give you up, He's never going to let you down, He's never going to run around, or desert you. Pasta o' the Week So are we going to keep this up? I think it's a wonderful idea and should be embraced. My personal vote would be for The Watchers myself. XanCrews 16:08, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ The "the" Issue I believe we should remove the clutter under the "T" Section by moving them to the section the second word would belong in, such as The Hiker going into "H" and The Doll going into "D" etc... because it's getting kinda rediculous. XanCrews 12:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC)﻿ I agree with doing that with the Article List, as well as the other list pages we've got. The only problem is that this can't be done on the categories pages, because﻿ the wiki sorts them automatically. Paninis Cupcake 09:11, November 13, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿I highly agree with such an idea. And if you really want to unclutter the Categories page, you'd have to go and rename pages to things like Hiker, The. Don't know how worth it that would be though. ClericofMadness 01:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Creepypasta.com: Land o' Old Fags Hey folks just wanted to let you know there's already a mediocre sized creepypasta website already out there. Just thought I'd drop our card off here. Give us a visit. Mainsite at: http://www.creepypasta.com/ Forums at: http://creepypasta.com/forums/index.php What have we done!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're building such an excellent wiki. I'm glad i came across this after first reading about Ben Drowned. I have to say that this is my favourite wiki, you should too. If not, well you shouldn't have done that......... Please reply if you have anything to say about this Awezome WiKi! Raidenist 15:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It sure is amazing, I just joined the other day, and already love it! Creepypasta of the Week I'm not sure if anyone will notice this post at all, but I just want to address an issue that is partially my fault. We have had only two "Creepypastas of the Week" and the site is about half to two thirds of a year old. I'm just saying, we need to get some consistency up in this Wiki if we want to look less old and tired. Please, add your opinions/suggestions. HandsomeChris 01:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Reality Creepypasta? I'm not sure if it has been discussed before, but I was thinking that it would be a good idea to add a section to the site for summaries of actual events that are creepy, like the Dyatlov Pass incident. Give me some feedback. HandsomeChris 01:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you talking about a cat orgy or a separate page that has "Real life incidences"? MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 04:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Never knew we had "real life incidences". That's probably what I'm talking about. HandsomeChris 15:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) we don't i'm just saying... do you want it to be a cateforagry or a separate page? MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 16:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews If it weren't going to be a near-overhaul, I would suggest Reality be for real stories, and then making what is there now in something like Mind=Blown. ClericofMadness 20:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) We could make it a genre page or replace it with the article listing, but I'm not sure which would be more efficient. HandsomeChris 18:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Malware? The whole of yesterday, whenever I tried to access this site, Google (I'm using Chrome) would pop up a warning message that this site hosts content from (somewhere) that is known to spread trojans/viruses/etc. When I came in here again today, no such warning popped up. Did the site get hacked or something? I would like to hope not, but please feel free to use the contat form at the link on the bottom of the page (Contact Wikia) and let them know, since you were the one that got the messages. ClericofMadness 06:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) German words? Erm, I have honestly no idea WTF is going on here, but ever since I registered a Creepypasta account, the entire site's in German. I mean, literally - right now, there's a disclaimer for "'Dies ist eine Diskussionsseite. Denk bitte daran, deine Beiträge (mit vier Tilden) zu unterschreiben (4 ~s)." '''instead of the usual "This is a discussion page, use a signature, etc, etc". Can't change the settings either (if, indeed, the language settings can be changed), given that I don't know how to navigate the site in German. And no, I don't live in Germany. Heck, I don't even live in europe. =/ Edit: Never mind. Eventually blindly found my way to the settings and changed it to english. Still weird, thou. The Fatastic Spiderine 12:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Adolf is seeking you from beyond the beyond to force your creation of a new Creepy-Nazi-Pasta! Hail! The God of Thunder! I'm a Raidenist Bitches! 23:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) As if dealing with cosmic horrors wasn't enough. Now I gotta contend with the ghost of the guy who ruined toothbrush mustaches and armpatches forever? The Fatastic Spiderine 17:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Here's something to think about! Why have people been making so many Troll pastas recently, i getting to thinking that this wiki is being overrun by them. Maybe we should create a "Troll Pasta Wiki" or something...Raidenist: Hail The God of Thunder! 17:48, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree, I'm sure I'm not the only one who si bothered by clicking a page expecting a good pasta and just getting a flurry of capital letters, horrible grammar, spelling and construction. I say we either delete the pastas and put them somewhere else, or, at the very least, make it so that the name of the pasta itself can denote its nature. If you're looking at the article listing you won't be able to tell the difference unless the title itself is horribly spelt/made, but a huge chunk has names that resemble normal creepypastas and are undistinguishable, especially the lost episode ones. sorry forgot to do this: i am neriza, dreamer of dreams and one of the creators of nightmares. 23:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Another thing! Why is there so many frekin' Pokemon pastas?!!!! Is that why there is a category for them? Raidenist: Hail The God of Thunder! 19:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) That's why there is the HTP category and Pokemon category so if you really want to read one, you might be interested in the others. Categories like that should only be added if there is a ''significant amount of pastas, no less than 10, imo. ClericofMadness 19:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC)